


Not alone anymore

by fuckyoufuckthis



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Marriage, Abusive Relationship, Adoption, Angst, Gay, Lancer is a pure boi, Lesser Dad, Modern human AU, Physical Abuse, Toxic Relationship, kris is a good friend, lesser dad is best dad, spade is called bigger dad, susie is a protective friend, toxic, toxic marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyoufuckthis/pseuds/fuckyoufuckthis
Summary: MODERN HUMAN AURouxls always has a dream that he would marry a kind man and they would live a nice, happy life. But Dreams don’t come true and people change.Rouxls Kaard is married to Spade Suit and they have a pure adopted son, Lancer. Life is great, but nothing stays great forever.





	Not alone anymore

**Author's Note:**

> First Deltarune fic hope ya like it. Also someone dies. And like abuse and stuff. Enjoy my dudes.

Rouxls Kaard always thought that he would marry a nice guy who cared for him and loved him. He thought that they would be happy with a child, a nightmare ce house, and a peaceful life. Rouxls always wished for that, but dreams don’t come true. Happy endings don’t exist. Not in his life. At least, not for long. At first, Spade was so loving and sweet. They had dated, kissed, Rouxls trusted him with his life. Spade Suit had proposed to him and he had agreed. Everything was perfect. Six months after their wedding, they decided to adopt. They were going to start their own family. 

They were visiting a local orphanage when Rouxls caught sight of a young toddler. He looked to be around the age of three. Roulxs immediately felt a connection. Perhaps it was the way that he looked so similar to his husband, with his blue eyes and black hair, or maybe it was the way he was chewing on a toy plane, slobbering all over it. The slim man put his hand on his heart, feeling his heard pound with fatherly love for this child. He crouched near the boy and smiled, holding his hand out to him in a welcoming manner. The boy opened his mouth, dropping the plane, and softly bit Rouxls hand. It didn’t hurt, as he expected, but Rouxls was very surprised. The boy released his hand and spoke, “Awa you gonna be my new dadda?” The slim man’s heart melted at the cuteness of the small child. “Haply!” Rouxls booped the toddler’s nose. “Spade, mine own loveth! prithee cometh h're!” The large man walked over to his husband. “Is this young knave not the cutest?” The toddler giggled, sticking his tongue out. “Okay, I’ll admit he’s pretty cute. Babe, I gotta go. Fill out the adoption papers and get him all settled into the house. I’ll see ya at 8.” Spade quickly kissed his spouse on the cheek and left. Rouxls Suit turned to his new son and grinned softly. “Holla knave. Mine own nameth is rouxls, and I am thy father anon.” The boy jumped up and down in excitement. “The oth'r sir yond thee did see is thy father as well. That gent is mine own husband.” The kid jumped even faster than before. “I tho happy!!! I wove you wesse dadda!!!” Rouxls smiles at the child and picked him up. “What is thy nameth, young knave?” The little boy just shrugged and giggled. Rouxls sighed and decided to name the boy. “Well, if 't be true thee doth not mind, i shall calleth thee Lancer.” Lander was ecstatic.

The family soon grew into a routine. They all went to work, seeing as Rouxls was the school counselor and Spade was the Principal, they came home, ate dinner, watched TV, and then slept. Life was nice, peaceful, and sweet with the loving husbands and their energetic son. Life was good. But life is never good for long. Lancer was only eight years old when everything started going downhill. 

“Lesser dad! Bigger dad! Come here! Come on! Lookie Lookie!” Lancer was shaking with excitement. He had drawn comics all over the walls in his room and he just had to show his dads. The first three were of his dads and him playing basketball, and the rest were of his friends dancing. He was very proud of his comics and couldn’t wait for the praise he would receive. He smiled even wider as he saw the door open, revealing his lesser dad. Rouxls saw the coloured walls and grinned proudly. “I didst not knoweth thee hadst such most wondrous artistic talent! oh, is yond us?” Rouxls praised his son. Lancer was beaming. “Yeah dad it is! I drew all these myself! The first pictures are of us and the other ones are my friends! I have sooooo many friends! I have Hathy, Ruddin, Cover, Kris, Ralsei, and OH YEAH! My bestest friend ever! SUSIEEEEEE!” Lancer started to ramble on and on about his friend Susie and how nice she was. He went silent when he saw his larger father enter the room. “Bigger dad! Look what I did! Do you like it? Do you like it? Pleaseee tell me you like it!” Spade growled slightly before smiling. “Lancer, they are very... colourful. But how about you clean it up. I need to have a talk with your father.” Lancer deflated and mumbled an agreement. “I still liketh them” Rouxls whispered to Lancer before he exited the room. Lancer smiled again. 

Spade grabbed Rouxls’ arm tightly and dragged him to their shared room. He slammed the door behind them. Rouxls was confused at his husband’s actions. He had never acted like this before. What had happened? “Loveth, wherefore didst thee criticize our son?” Spade turned to his Rouxls, gripping his arm even tighter. Rouxls winced at the pain. “Why? Why?! He drew ALL over his walls and made a huge MESS! And what did you do? You encouraged his bad behavior. You complimented his GARBAGE! He doesn’t have the right to ruin MY property. MY house.” Rouxls was shaking with fear. “Prithee stand ho yelling, and prithee alloweth wend of mine own armeth. T hurts... Tis his cubiculo, he shouldst beest able to dec'rate t as he pleaseth. Besides, is this not OUR house?” Spade let go of his arm and ran a large hand through his hair, taking deep breaths. “This is my house. You are my husband. That boy is my son. I control what my house looks like. You do what I say. And that boy will obey me.” Rouxls was appalled. “But-“ he was unable to finish his sentence, for he was on the floor. He placed his shaking hand on his throbbing cheek. He felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. What had just happened? He had no clue. His husband, his amazing, loving husband had yelled at him, dehumanized him, HIT him. He just refused to believe it. Something bad must’ve happened. That had to be it. His husband loves him. He loves their son. He would never purposefully hit his own husband. “M-mine own loveth, art thee well enow-“ Rouxls’ breath abandoned him as he was kicked. He tumbled across the room near the bed. “Shut up you bitch!” Spade yelled at the shaking man. Rouxls couldn’t help it anymore. He felt the previous tears drip down his dark cheeks, followed my even more tears. He was now a sobbing mess on the floor. This was real. This was happening. The aching pain that spread throughout his entirety proved that. “Don’t speak a word of this to the boy. I won’t hurt him as long as you do what I say. Disobey me, and it won’t just be you crying on the floor. Now get out of my room, you pathetic bitch.” Rouxls managed to limp to the door, using the wall for support and exited the room. Once he was out, the door was slammed shut behind him. He had to clean himself up. 

After getting cleaned and applying extra concealer to cover up the large bruise on his cheek, he checked up on Lancer. “Oh, hey lesser dad! Are you okay? You and bigger dad were gone for a while and you’re limping.” Rouxls smiled softly at his lovely son. “I am fine, mine own son. I simply twist'd mine own ankle.” Lancer replied, “Oh, okay! Do you wanna listen to some of my MP3s?” The father and son duo hung out for the rest of the day, and Rouxls put the earlier events aside and simply excused it as a bad mood. 

Rouxls tried to convince himself that Spade was still the same man he married, but he just had to accept that that was not true. The abuse continued. If Lancer failed a test, Rouxls was hit. If Lancer made a mess, Rouxls was kicked. If Rouxls was too slow to obey, he was beat. Rouxls continued to excuse his injuries as simple accidents, and innocent Lancer believed him. 

Rouxls’ old marriage, his old love, his old life, was now all gone. It was merely just dust from the last now. Nothing was the same. The only thing keeping him from giving up on it all was Lancer. He had to protect his son, whom he loved so dearly. Rouxls was fine with the beatings. He was fine with the insults. He was fine with being locked in the cold closet at night. As long as Lancer was safe and happy, then he was fine. 

It has been three years since the abuse started, and Rouxls still flew under the radar. Lancer may not have noticed all of the lies his lesser dad told him to convince him that he was okay, but Kris certainly did. Kris had suspected something suspicious was going on for a while, but they never voiced their concerns. At least not until they saw something they weren’t supposed to. 

Kris and Susie were playing with Lancer on one Friday after school. But Lancer fell and scraped his knee. Susie was tending to the wound while Kris went to get Rouxls to help calm him down. The dads’ room was on the other side of the house, so it took a minute, but when Kris was about to open the door, they heard a pained yelp. They cracked the door open slightly and peeled inside. They saw Rouxls on the floor in a corner, several cuts and bruises littering his body. He was crying, bleeding and begging. Across from him stood Spade. The large man lifted up the smaller man by his hair. He whispered something and swiftly brought his head down upon his swinging knee. Rouxls fell to the ground, unmoving. Kris was on the verge of tears. They quickly ran back to Lancer’s room to retrieve help, but they were spotted by the furious man. “Get I’m back here child, we wouldn’t want Lancer to know how weak his father is, now would we?” Kris told him that he was the weak one. They told him that abusing others was a cowardly way for one to escape their inner demons. They quickly sprinted to Susie and Lancer. They called out. 

Moments later, Kris and Susie were on their knees, hands crossed behind their heads. Lancer was held by the throat, his father holding him with a death grip. Lancer was struggling and whimpering for help. Suddenly, Spade released Lancer, who scrambled to Susie, and fell to the ground. His breathing was raspy and uneven and his head was bleeding profusely from a large wound in his skull. Rouxls stood, wavering behind the huge man, holding a bloody kitchen knife. He was shaking and crying, severely injured and bleeding. He fell to the ground next to his husband and pulled him into his lap. “Thee must knoweth, I truly loveth thee. I nev'r car'd how much I wast hurt, but the second thee lay thy filthy hands on mine own son, thy fate wast seal'd. I shall seeth thee in hell, Spade.” Rouxls spat his name like a curse. He proceeded to stab the man in his heart. The breathing ceased. Rouxls places a gentle kiss upon his late husband’s cold lips. He looked up to Lancer and found that Kris was calling the police while Susie was covering Lancer’s eyes with her hands. 

Years later, Lancer was fourteen. He was going to his first day of High School. Kris and Susie were already Sophomores, so they were able to show him around the new school. Rouxls kissed his forehead and watched him enter the school. He then drove off to his biweekly therapy session. He used to go almost daily, but he now only goes once every two weeks. He truly feels better, though he has some scars and PTSD. He was truly thankful that Lancer’s friends were able to help protect his son, and he always showed it whenever they came over by baking his signature ginger snap cookies with Lancer’s face on it in icing. Lancer loved helping him make them. 

Yes, there will always be scars and reminders of the terrible things that happened to him, but Rouxls would be okay. Not just for his son, but for himself as well.


End file.
